Upadły anioł
Upadły anioł – piąta misja kampanii w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Opis "Sekcja", Harper, Salazar i Crosby mają za zadanie zdobyć cenne informacje o Menendezie. Na samym początku misji, oddział walczy z siłami ISI, a David Mason próbuje uruchomić CLAWa. Kiedy wreszcie mu się to udaje, pojazd kroczący zaczyna ostrzeliwanie wrogów, dzięki czemu żołnierze mogą pokonać przeciwników. Po wyeliminowaniu ich, razem z dwoma CLAWami oddział wychodzi na zalaną ulicę i kontynuują walkę z przeciwnikami. W pewnym momencie zauważają, że w ich stronę toczy się autobus. Wtedy Harper i Mason przechodzą do uliczki. W pewnym momencie natrafiają na wrogiego drona MQ. Po przekradnięciu się obok niego, żołnierze idą dalej, a po drodze eliminują dwuosobowy patrol wroga. Wreszcie docierają do celu, gdzie otrzymują od Salazara informację, o obecności Menendeza, razem z przywódcą ISI niedaleko ich pozycji. Wtedy Mason kontaktuje się z Briggsem. Akcja przenosi się o parę minut, a Mason i Harper znajdują się na dachu, unikając patroli dronów, i eliminują kolejny patrol przeciwników, aż natrafiają na idealny punkt obserwacyjny do podsłuchiwania Menendeza. Niestety po chwili Menendez z przywódcą ISI wychodzą poza zasięg, więc żołnierze muszą zmienić pozycję. Podczas kolejnego podsłuchiwania, żołnierze zauważają także DeFalco - prawą rękę Menendeza. Po chwili żołnierze znowu tracą Menendeza z oczu i kolejny raz zmieniają pozycję, eliminując po drodze kolejnych przeciwników. Po dotarciu do budynku, znowu kontynuują podsłuchiwanie, aż do chwili przyjazdu pociągu, który im to uniemożliwia. Wtedy ostatni już raz, zmieniają pozycję, aby podsłuchać Menendeza, jednak tym razem im się to nie udaje, gdyż w pewnym momencie ten włącza zakłócacz skanera, a po chwili wrogowie wrzucają do miejsca, gdzie przebywają żołnierze granaty. Wtedy ci szybko wskakują do wody i po chwili ponownie zaczynają walkę. Dostają jednocześnie informację od Salazara, że dron i CLAWy zostały zabezpieczone, a ewakuacja jest w drodze. Po chwili David przejmuje kontrolę nad CLAWami i eliminuje przeciwników, aż do momentu, kiedy przybywa Salazar razem z Crosbym w SOC-T. Żołnierze ponownie kontaktują się z Briggsem, prosząc go o ewakuację, jednak ten odmawia mówiąc, że w ich stronę zbliżają się siły KSO. Po skończonej rozmowie, żołnierze są już w pojeździe i rozpoczynają ucieczkę. Gracz po chwili może wybrać czy sterować SOC-T, czy dronem. W pewnym momencie żołnierze przejeżdżają pod mostem, pod którym znajduje się rura, z której wylatują płomienie. Wtedy mogą wydarzyć się dwa scenariusze: Harper zostaje oparzony= Jeśli gracz będzie jechał pod mostem po lewej stronie, to Harper zostanie poparzony. Nie wpłynie to na zakończenie kampanii, a jedynie na wygląd jego twarzy i dialogi w kolejnej misji. Na początku misji "Karma" podczas wysiadania z samolotu Harper powie, że gdyby nie ich misja, to chętnie zabawiłby się z jakąś niezłą laską. Wtedy Salazar powie mu, że jego twarz wygląda kiepsko, na co ten odpowie, że nie jest ważna jego twarz, lecz ciało. |-| Haper wyszedł bez szwanku= Jeśli gracz będzie jechał pod mostem z prawej strony, to Harper nie zostanie poparzony. Nie wpłynie to na zakończenie kampanii. Chwilę po tym oddział natrafia na siły KSO razem z Tianem Zhao. Ten mówi, że amerykańskich sił nie powinno być w Pakistanie. David przy okazji wspomina, że Zhao walczył z jego ojcem w Afganistanie, i że nie chcą mieć problemów z Chinami, gdyż przybyli tu tylko po Menendeza. Wtedy Zhao odpowiada, że w takim wypadku nie ma on potrzeby, aby ich zabijać. Misja dobiega końca. Postacie * David Mason (grywalny) * Mike Harper (Żyje/WIA) (zależne od gracza) * Javier Salazar * Crosby * Raul Menendez * Przywódca ISI * DeFalco * Tian Zhao * Tommy Briggs (cutscenka) * Farid (cutscenka) * Alex Mason (wspomniany) * Frank Woods (cutscenka) Wyzwania *Unikaj dużych odłamków na ulicach. *Użyj CLAW-ów do wyeliminowania przeciwników (x8) na zatopionej ulicy. *Zapisz 400 TB danych z systemu monitorowania Menendeza. *Podpal przeciwników (x10), używając dodatku - miotacz ognia. *Nie dopuść do zniszczenia CLAW-ów (x2). *Użyj dopalacz SOC-T, żeby znaleźć alternatywne trasy (x2). *Zniszcz pojazdy przeciwnika (x20), używając pocisków drona. *Zniszcz pojazdy przeciwnika (x8), używając SOC-T. *Zbierz dane wywiadowcze (x3). *100% przeżywalności. Bronie Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Jeżeli gracz wyprzedzi drużynę i podejdzie do bramy, autobus go nie zgniecie, ale będzie musiał zrestartować misję, bo bez pomocy Harpera nie można przejść dalej. *Można zniszczyć drona machiną śmierci, wtedy Harper i Mason przemierzą sekwencje bez problemu. Galeria Fallen Angel Start BOII.png|"Sekcja" próbujący naprawić CLAWa CLAW Attack BOII.png|CLAW ostrzeliwujący żołnierzy ISI Street Advance BOII.png|Walki na zalanej ulicy Drone Evasion BOII.png|Unikanie patrolujących miasto dronów Sewer Entrance BOII.png|Mason i Harper w kanałach Anthem Rooftops BOII.png|Mike i David na dachu Knife Kill Fallen Angel BOII.png|Eliminacja strażników na dachu Identification BOII.png|Identyfikacja i podsłuchiwanie Menendeza Harper Knife BOII.png|Harper zabijający jednego ze strażników DeFalco and Raul Fallen Angel BOII.png|DeFalco rozmawiający z Raulem Raul's Engineering BOII.png|Menendez mówiący o tym, że wie o infiltracji i włączający zakłócacz Burning Sewers BOII.png|Pożar po wybuchu granatu w kanałach Brutus POV BOII.png|David kontrolujący Brutusa Maximus POV BOII.png|Maximus strzelający z dachu MQ Drone Heads-up display BOII.png|Osłanianie SOC-T dronem Driving Fallen Angel BOII.png|Ucieczka przy pomocy SOC-T Harperpoparzony.jpg|Harper poparzony Harperniepoparzony.jpg|Harper ocalony 185px-Tian-Zhao_Fallen_Angel_BOII.png|Spotkanie z Tianem Zhao en:Fallen Angel Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: Black Ops II